onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Moria Attacked by Doflamingo and Pacifistas.png
Anime vs. Manga Discuss this properly people! MasterDeva (talk) 13:45, May 17, 2013 (UTC) That anime image is pretty awful. Not only does it not display the suffering and pain that Moriah is going through, it's also oversized and he is facing the wrong direction. 14:17, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 21:23, May 20, 2013 (UTC) But you see more of whats going on in the anime. The big word bubble blocks out the Pacifistas and Doflamingo is hard to see. Genocyber (talk) 20:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Not really. I can see what's happening just fine, and in the anime, Doflamingo is just a blob. Not to mention the significance of Moriah actually being in pain. 20:50, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Pretty sure Doflamingo doesn't look like http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Blobm.PNG SeaTerror (talk) 20:57, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Color is really important here. Doflamingo looks like "a blob" in both the anime and manga versions. Doflamingo's presence is really important to the image, since it's used on his page, and he's mentioned in the caption for most uses of the image. But it's really hard to see him in the manga version, in both the full size and thumbnail, but especially the thumbnail. Color makes the pink Doflamingo stand out, and makes him easily identifiable. Even though there's a bit of "censorship" (is looking "more pained" really censorship, let alone so important we can't use the anime?) in the anime, I still think that for the purpose of the image's various uses, the anime is required. 03:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) It's hard to notice Donflamingo in the manga version. 04:21, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I can see him pretty well in the manga version actually. I already stand by my earlier statement on the Hody image by saying that images such as this should be unacceptable. That is incomplete art. 04:26, June 23, 2013 (UTC) That's incomplete art for a reason; it's in the background. We can distinguish him from his color, which the manga doesn't give us. Also, there are speech bubbles blocking a few of the Pacifistas. They should be seen as much as possible. 06:44, June 23, 2013 (UTC) I support the anime image because I don't see a reason why we shouldn't use it. 08:55, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Is Moriah doing his daily push ups with the Pacifistas and Doflamingo looking or is he with his hands and feet in the floor because he got attacked by them? I think it is the second one. I see no reason why we have to deduce that Moriah was attacked by them instead of directly showing it. MasterDeva (talk) 09:14, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Nada, there's never an excuse for incomplete art. Watch the Hunter x Hunter anime, and you'll see that they ALWAYS draw the background characters with excellent detail. I agree with what Deva has said above. 22:05, June 24, 2013 (UTC) And once again genocyber decides to revert without discussing it in the talk page with a lame reason that doesn't hold up. Hooray. To answer his "argument". No. You do not see more. In fact, you do not even see Moriah's face. Which is only, you know, the point of the image. I see in the anime Doflamingo shouting "52... 53... 54... COME ON, FASTER!" And Moriah panting while doing push-ups. So why is the anime bad? #There is no blood, only sweat. #No face expression from Moriah (as his face is not seen). #Doflamingo's face is mushed on both versions, so no he isn't seen better in the anime. Why the Anime is better than the manga? * The manga image is full of speech bubbles * The anime image is colored * The manga image is as detailed as the anime image, maybe even less detailed. * The manga image is small * I can't even see what's going on because the manga image is full of speech bubbles and Moriah looks like he's trying to get up. So, anime > manga. 11:47, June 27, 2013 (UTC) There are good & bad things on both sides so there's no resolving this by discussing. A poll would be best. Yeah, let's poll it. 13:02, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Actually, what we could do is split the uses of the image. The anime does show Moria's bloodied and pained face, except it's in a closeup just after this shot. We could upload a separate file of that for use on Moriah's page, where his face is more important, and continue to use this file on all the other pages, where showing all 3 key figures (Moriah, Pacifistas, and Doflamingo) is more important. Does that sound like a decent compromise? 13:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Having two images to illustrate the same scene is not good. 14:37, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Bumpitybump. Poll it please since we can't split the image-use. Anyone disagree? Just make a poll. 17:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't mind a poll. But I don't see why we can't have 2 images for similar, yet slightly different uses. If Moriah's face is what's most important to his page, then why not have it there, and the versions where showing Doflamingo and the PXs is more important feature a different version? 01:34, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Because it can be solved with a poll. So how does these options look? :But it could also be solved without a poll, which seems like a much better outcome to me. Compromise > Conflict. 03:39, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Pretty good. Open it. 22:40, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I've given my points to why I prefer the manga and Staw has given is but I still see no resolve to the dispute. A poll would be for the best at this moment to get it over with. Just open the poll..... 14:57, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Poll # 10:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC) # 10:33, July 8, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 10:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) # 12:15, July 8, 2013 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 11:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ;This anime image. # 10:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) # 10:53, July 8, 2013 (UTC) # 10:54, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Since the image is used on many more pages than Moriah's, having color to distinguish Doflamingo is more important than showing Moriah's face. #SeaTerror (talk) 16:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) # 20:56, July 10, 2013 (UTC) # 23:57, July 10, 2013 (UTC) #-- # }}